<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unseen (Calzona) by merderrobbins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262987">The Unseen (Calzona)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merderrobbins/pseuds/merderrobbins'>merderrobbins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Calzona, Calzona-All-Ways AU Meet-Cute Challenge, Character Death, Death, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Gay, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital (Grey's Anatomy), Grey's Anatomy References, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, LGBTQ Character, Love, Medical, Minor Character Death, Women Being Awesome, greys anatomy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merderrobbins/pseuds/merderrobbins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t often people find love at first sight, or first kiss, but for Callie and Arizona, that’s exactly what it was and their love for each other only grows stronger. </p><p>A greys anatomy fiction novel.</p><p>This will be loosely based on the storyline that we have seen, showing a more in depth side to the relationship and all the moments we missed out on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: The First Time </p><p>Seattle Grace hospital was always buzzing, rushes of patients coming in and out the doors everyday, staff, interns, residents, attendings all rushed off their feet to play their part to keep the well oiled machine running. Of course no one ever wants to lose a patient, the aim is to treat them and keep them alive but sometimes they’re already far gone into the white light before they even make it through the doors. Although it’s not always doom and gloom, and least not from the view of Arizona Robbins. She’s quirky, happy, bubbly, some say she’s full of rainbows but really she’s just full of hope. She rides around the hospital wearing different pairs of ‘wheely sneaks’ each day, like a beacon of light travelling through the dark. She was still rather new to Seattle Grace, she worked as the attending on the paediatric floor looking after all sick kids and poorly babies. Some would find her job extremely hard, seeing sick kids every day is a hard thing to do, but for her, she’s the perfect fit. She has hope. </p><p> </p><p>It had been almost 2 months and Arizona was still living out of a suitcase in a hotel close by to the hospital. In her work life she was extremely organised and put together but when it came to her personal life she wasn’t so organised. The move to Seattle was sudden, she’d recently broken up with her ex girlfriend of a few years and suffered the loss of her brother who died serving in the army. She felt like she needed a complete change of scenery. She’d cut her hair into a short blonde wavy bob since joining the hospital and was catching the eyes of quite a few people, just not the right people. Sometimes after work she’d laugh to herself about all the male attention she’d receive in a day and often considered sewing a patch to her lab coat that said “I’m a lesbian” but it only ever stayed a thought. </p><p> </p><p>She had been working closely with one of the residents, DR Alex Karev, she’d seen a great potential in him to be her fellow next year, he’d had a lot of experience working on the obstetric ward in his intern year alongside DR Addison Montgomery, and through his hard outer shell was a kind and caring doctor, who had a soft spot for taking care of sick kids. Arizona hadn’t really met any of the other residents or attendings other than Alex, DR Bailey and chief Webber, she’d been left alone to work the paediatrics ward, well until today. She’d been paged to the pit, also known as the ER. Which was new to her, in this hospital at least. She’d been paged to do a consult on a 7 year old girl who had fallen off of her bike. “Follow the light on my pen for me, that’s it” she said with a smile. The patient's ABC looked good so she turned to another doctor who was standing beside her, “do you know who the orthopaedic surgeon is on call, DR Torres” she read the name off of her lab coat. “That would be me, DR Calliope Torres, orthopaedic surgeon, I heard about this case and that her arm got pretty messed up in the fall so I came right away, DR Robbins, is it'' Arizona blushed, “oh yes of course, I’m Arizona Robbins, I’m the attending on the paeds department, I’m going to check up on my patient upstairs, page me once the scan comes back and I can assist in surgery”. She smiled and walked away swiftly. </p><p> </p><p>The elevator stopped and Arizona rushed off to find Karev, he was gathering notes for a patient who was waiting for a kidney transplant, she managed to catch him in the hallway and drag him into the nearest store cupboard, “ hey hey Robbins I like you and all but we’re not doing the dirty in a store closet, I’m passed that now”, she blushed again, “shut up Karev I’m gay and what do you mean passed that no i-, oh never mind look do you know someone called ca-cal, DR Torres” she looked at him with a pleading face, “oh yeah, Callie, she’s great, not into men either as it happens, 007 turned her off, well she casually hooks up with Mark Sloan but they’re basically brother and sister so its a bit strange, why?” He looked puzzled, Arizona was thinking, she couldn’t stop thinking, other than the fact that she could even remember her name, Callie’s face was a picture in her mind, “well I just spoke to her like she was an intern asking for the ortho surgeon, not knowing she was the ortho surgeon and who’s 007, actually I don’t care, will she think I’m weird or rude, I’m not rude right?” A million questions at once as always,but Alex was used to it. “Nah Callie’s cool, she gets it, why are you so worried do you like her or something?” he asked, “no” yes. She replied, “even if I did she won’t think much of me now” she looked down, “well Robbins I’ve got work to be doing so can I go”, “oh yes go, go” he left her in the store cupboard, she pondered for a few moments and then left herself, she too had other jobs she could be doing rather than worrying about the opinion of someone who she’d just met. </p><p> </p><p>Arizona was taking a nap when her pager went off, she had been working solidly for twenty-four hours and needed a moment to catch some rest. It was Callie, their patient was ready for surgery and being prepped in OR 2. Although she didn’t feel well rested she had no choice but to go, she grabbed her cup of cold coffee that had been sitting for at least an hour. Nothing like some unpleasant cold caffeine to wake her up. </p><p> </p><p>Callie was already scrubbing in when Arizona arrived, “okay so it is a pretty easy procedure, I’m going to reconstruct the radius and ulna, use plates and screws to keep them in place, I’ve seen the scans and it isn’t as bad as first anticipated, I’m glad to have you as my assist DR Robbins, usually an attending would be placed with a resident so they could learn from us, but they’re booked for skills labs for the rest of the week so I guess for today its just you and I, I’ll see you in there” Callie finished scrubbing and entered the OR. There was something mesmerising about listening to her talk, someone who really enjoys what they do. Arizona could feel a smile growing on her face under her mask, although now was not the time to smile, it’s time to help the patient.</p><p> </p><p>Arizona finished scrubbing and entered the OR where she was gowned and gloved. The little girl looked scared, they hadn’t sedated her yet, she was just laying on the table. Arizona saw the frightened look on her face when the anesthesiologist presented the gas mask, “hey hey, don’t be afraid” she said as she moved into the girls view, “what’s your name?” She asked. “It’s phoebe”, “well phoebe I’m DR Robbins, just look at me for a moment, we’re going to put this mask on you face and get you to count back from 10, I promise this won’t hurt a bit and when you wake up DR Torres would have fixed you arm and we can pick out a cast colour for you alright” arizona said sweetly, she worked with kids a lot so talking to them came as a second nature to her, “thats it so we’re going to put the mask on now and you need to count back from 10 ready? 10, 9, 8, 7” by six the anaesthesia had kicked in and Phoebe was asleep. “Wow DR Robbins you really have a way with kids. I'm impressed, now let's get this arm sorted, 10 blade”. Callie looked at her almost in awe as she was handed the scalpel.</p><p> </p><p>The surgery went well, Phoebe was in recovery and waiting for her mum to finish signing some papers. DR Torres and DR Robbins we’re in the attendings lounge making small talk over cups of coffee when really all they both wanted to do was sleep. As the door opened they both turned their heads to see Meredith Grey, she didn’t seem too happy. “Callie, are you free for drinks at joe's in like an hour, I’m in need of tequila” she asked taking off her lab coat and draping it over the back of a chair at the table, “you should come too, I’m sorry I don’t know your name” she said looking at arizona. “Oh me, I-“ she stumbled on her words. “The answer is yes Meredith, I’ll come for drinks with you, and this is DR Arizona Robbins, Arizona meet Meredith, Meredith meet Arizona” Callie kindly introduced the two. The name Grey was very familiar at Seattle Grace. “I shouldn't, it's just-“ “ oh you don’t drink?” Meredith cut Arizona off, “no I do, oh yes do I-“ “okay good, it's sorted see you both at Joe’s in an hour” Meredith didn’t even let either of them reply before she left the room in response to her pager. Arizona looked at Callie, “so who is Joe” she questioned, Callie couldn’t help but to laugh. “Joe isn’t a person, well he is, but Joe's is the bar across the street from the hospital, are you really that new around here? Wow”. The truth was that Arizona just hadn’t made any friends to warrant going out for drinks. She usually just ordered a bottle of wine and Prosecco to her hotel room.</p><p> </p><p>Not all doctors thought like this but Arizona sure knew that at one point she would need an emergency outfit, she'd kept it in her locker since the day she’d arrived in case she met a woman to go on a date with or like tonight had been asked to go for drinks with a few friends. She kept an emergency pair of black heels, just so she wasn’t turning up to places in her ‘wheely skates’ as well as some skinny black jeans, a cute purple blouse and a suede jacket. She changed into her outfit leaving her scrubs and lab coat in her locker for the weekend, she had tomorrow off so wouldn’t be needing it until Sunday. Confidently she strutted to the elevator to take her down to the bottom floor and as she exited the hospital and walked to the perimeter of the grounds, there it was. Joe’s bar just across the street. She'd passed it dozens of times but just never noticed. </p><p> </p><p>The bar was full with doctors who had finished their shift, interns who should definitely be studying as well as just regular people, Arizona spotted Callie at the bar. She was wearing a green blouse with skinny jeans and a jacket. Part of her was hoping that Meredith would already be here too as her day with Callie so far hadn’t been smooth sailing. She walked over so her and sat on the stool beside her, “Arizona Hi, Joe this is Arizona'' she gestured to the man behind the bar, much to Arizonas’s surprise that Joe was a real person, she smiled, “What can I get you to drink?’ He asked, “ermm Prosecco for me please, Callie?” she felt like she had to buy her a drink, it was the least she could do after their disaster of a first encounter. “Red wine for me please Joe”. Joe pulled up a bottle of champagne and a bottle of red wine as well as too glasses, “don’t pour those” Joe froze as arizona spoke, “we’ll just take the bottles and put it on my tab, but we’ll have the glasses too” she smiled awkwardly, he placed down the bottles. They found themselves a table and poured their own drinks, and after a few sips they felt themselves relax. </p><p> </p><p>“You did great earlier by the way, thank you for being my assist, are you hungry by the way because I could really eat a whole load of chicken fingers right now” Callie laughed as she looked at the menu on their table.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m glad the surgery went well, Phoebe should have a speedy recovery, erm I’m sorry about the pit by the way, I haven’t gotten round to meeting all the attendings yet, it’s just so busy all the time and I never really get off my floor, also no to the chicken fingers, I’m a hardcore vegan” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you are?” Callie questioned because she’d sworn she’d she her eating a ham salad earlier in the day,</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Arizona laughed “but I am hardcore” </p><p> </p><p>Callie looked at her for a moment with a puzzled look but a smile grew and she began to laugh too. She waved her hand at Joe and he came over and took their order. Chicken fingers for two. “Hey also don’t worry about earlier, we were all new once and Seattle Grace is a big place”. There was something about Callie that kept catching Arizona’s attention, listening to her speak but not really hearing what she was saying because she was too busy intensely staring into her eyes, Callie had such a positive glowing vibe which Arizona just couldn’t get enough of. Their food came just as Callie’s phone was ringing, it was Meredith, “Hey Mer where are you………...Oh okay right……...Maybe another night……...Okay well you behave…….Shut up Mer…….Okay bye, bye , bye” Meredith couldn’t make the night out, even though she was the one who had planned it, Derek Shepard had decided he wanted her for the night instead, like every other night. </p><p> </p><p>After two bottles each, a no show from Meredith, a lot of laughter and some long overshare of past relationships, they both started to feel like they were on a first date. They really had chemistry between them, Callie hadn’t felt this happy in a long time, she felt like her failed marriage with George really affected her happiness and her rebound with Mark and then Erica were just there to try and fill her back up and give her some happiness and fun back, but what she was feeling now was real happiness. She stared back into Arizona’s eyes, they were such a bright blue and in this moment they twinkled in a way she had never seen eyes twinkle before. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Callie, do you mind if I go out for a smoke, you can have one too, if that’s your thing” Arizona asked pulling a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from her purse.</p><p> </p><p>“You smoke?” Callie questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“No, well yes, rarely, only if I’m really drunk, or nervous, or really drunk and nervous”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? Are you nervous now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m drunk” Arizona paused “and a little nervous , I mean it's hard not to be nervous when you’ve been sitting across the table from a really pretty woman all night” she stood up “I’ll be back in two minutes”. </p><p> </p><p>It was cold outside, Arizona could feel the bubbles going straight to her head from the amount of Prosecco she had drunk, she smoked her cigarette quickly and followed it with a breath mint, they’d been at the bar for hours, it had started to empty out and when she went back inside Callie wasn’t at their table, but her stuff was still there, maybe she was just in the bathroom, Arizona went up to the bar and paid her tab for the night. She looked back over to the table where they were sitting and Callie still wasn’t there. She grabbed both their purses and walked towards the bathrooms. </p><p> </p><p>“Callie” she knocked on one of the bathroom doors, it opened but it was not Callie who walked out “oh my gosh I’m so sorry”, the person did bat an eyelid to her. “Callie” she called knocking on the other bathroom door, she had no response. “Callie? I’m coming in there” she opened the second bathroom door to see Callie sitting on the floor by the toilet, she put their bags down on the floor and locked the door, “hey, here let my tie your hair back’, Arizona pulled all of Callie’s hair into a ponytail at the back of her head and knelt down next to her with one hand on her back. “Do you live far, I can call us a cab?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t do that, I live in the apartment building on the next block, it’s a two minute walk” Callie kept both hands on the toilet bowl in fear that she was going to be sick. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay well we can stay here for as long as you need and when you’re ready I’ll walk you home, I’ve got all night” Arizona looked at her with a reassuring smile, one that would usually be given to patients in their time of need, but for Callie this was a time of need. </p><p> </p><p>They stayed very still for a good fifteen minutes, Arizona was rubbing Callie’s back while she gathered herself, she didn’t vomit and as the feeling passed she let out a sigh of relief. “So you think I’m pretty huh” she turned to Arizona and laughed seeing her bottom jaw drop open. “Sorry wrong moment”</p><p> </p><p>“No, right moment, I think you’re pretty” Arizona smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Even like this?” Callie looked herself up and down and wondered how only two bottles of wine had gotten her in such a state so fast. </p><p> </p><p>“Even like that” Arizona replied “now shall we get you home?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I think we should”. </p><p> </p><p>The both grabbed their stuff and left the stall together, there was a small queue of people waiting outside and once the pair were outside the bar themselves, they both let out a laugh “I wonder how many people think we just hooked up in there” </p><p> </p><p>“Probably all of them” </p><p> </p><p>They laughed all the way back to Callie’s apartment building, which was only two minutes away, but in the drunk state it took them at least ten. </p><p> </p><p>“Tonight was fun! It’s the first time I’ve been out since I got here” Arizona exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, your first night out, wow, we need to do this again, with Mer next time… or just the two of us again, I don’t mind” Callie felt awkward but she again caught the twinkle in the bright blue eyes staring back at her. After being unhappy for so long, there it was just staring her in the face and before Arizona had a chance to reply she was silenced by the soft touch of Callie’s lips on hers. The first second was a surprise but after that she kissed back, they both felt relaxed and for a moment had a place where they both belonged and the world around them had stopped turning. They stopped, rubbed noses and looked each other in the eyes and smiled. Callie whispered, “don’t go home, stay here tonight with me”. Took Arizona’s hand and led her up to her apartment. “Stay the night” Callie said again once they were standing in front of her door, number 502, “will you”, Arizona nodded and they both went inside.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PTW for anxiety after the first row of “————-“ skip to the second row of “————-“ if this may affect you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Callie’s apartment was larger than expected, from the outside it looked tiny. She had only been living there for a year or so, since her divorced with George, but she’d made it her own. It was a little dark for Arizona’s taste but she could see how it would appeal to Callie. It was modern but homey. Callie walked around the breakfast bar with a bottle of wine from the fridge, Arizona smiled with surprise as she sat down on Callie’s red couch removing her heels. Callie kicked off her shoes and placed the bottle of wine down on the coffee table before staggering over to the stereo. She fumbled around with buttons and after a few seconds Single Ladies by Beyoncé started playing. Callie turned on her heels and danced her way over to Arizona “dance with me” she said at a volume to be heard over the music. Arizona smiled and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent over half an hour dancing around Callie’s living room, but they were both beginning to feel a mixture of nausea and tiredness. Callie turned the stereo off, put the unopened wine back into the fridge as they had both had enough for one night. Arizona took off her jacket and sat back down on the red couch, letting her whole body relax. She could feel how tired she was but she didn’t want to give in. Callie went into her bedroom and changed out of her clothes into some sweats, “hey do you wa-“ she walked back into the room to ask Arizona. If she wanted to borrow some clothes to sleep in but Arizona had already fallen asleep on the arm of Callie’s couch. She looked surprisingly cute all bent up with her legs still on the floor, Callie stared for a moment standing in the doorway, she’d had a lot of fun with Arizona. She went back into her room and got a blanket out of one of the drawers, she pulled out a thick grey fleece blanket. The living room could get quite cold at night, she went back over to Arizona and placed the blanket on the floor. She carefully picked up Arizona's legs and spun her so she was laying down properly “shh shh shh” she whispered as Arizona stirred a little but didn’t wake up fully. Callie placed the blanket over her, got her a glass of water and put it by her on the table, as well as placing a bucket by the edge of the couch, just in case. She put on the small reading lamp and walked towards her bedroom, taking one last long look at Arizona’s sleeping body before turning out the lights and going to sleep herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——————————————————————————-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie was woken just after 5am, there was a scream from the other room. She threw back the blanket and quickly moved through the apartment, Arizona was sitting with her hand on her chest struggling to catch a breath, Callie perched on the table right in front of her and placed both her hands on Arizona’s knees. “Hey look at me” she said in a soft tone, Arizona looked up at Callie with tears in her eyes, and shook her head, Callie could feel that her body was trembling. “You got this okay, take a deep breath with me, ready? in…. and out” Callie’s presence was comforting and although they barely knew one another Arizona was grateful for her being there. They breathed together, Callie reached across the table and grabbed the glass of water and handed it to Arizona who sipped on it for a few moments and then gave it back. The tightness in her chest was easing but she still felt tearful and uneasy. She sat bent over with her head in her hands and began to sob. Callie moved next to her on the couch putting an arm around Arizona and began to rub her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed, Arizona turned to Callie and tried to speak, but no words came out. Callie looked back at her with a concerned half smile and wiped away the tear on Arizona’s cheek. Arizona put her hand on top of Callie’s while it was placed on her cheek. “Is there anything I can do, anything you need?” Callie asked, “no” Arizona replied with a rasp in her voice, she looked absent, her mind was working hard behind her eyes. She let out a sigh and her shoulders dropped, ‘I’m sorry Callie, I didn’t mean for you to see me like this, I- I should go” Arizona turned away from her. “No it’s okay, stay, as long as you want, you’re safe here!” Callie exclaimed, “do you want to go back to sleep, because you can always sleep in my bed?” Arizona smiled and nodded, she’d been having bad nights for a few weeks now, experiencing some scary nightmares that kept her brain thinking. Callie pulled back the bed covers and let Arizona climb in, who was still in her clothes from the night before. “Callie, could you.. st-stay?” Arizona asked as Callie was about to leave the room. “Of course”, she climbed into the double bed with her and watched as she fell back to sleep, and soon after went back to sleep herself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————————————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was peeking through the blinds when Callie woke up, she turned over to see Arizona sitting up beside her. “Hey are you okay?, did you have another nightmare?” She questioned in a groggy voice sitting up.”No, I only just woke up a while ago, I didn’t want to wake you” she smiled, seeming a little more rested. Callie yawned and stretched out her body, “what time is it?”. “10:42” Arizona replied looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “Thank you Callie, for this morning”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need apologise, are you feeling any better?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little, I’ve not been getting much sleep at all recently” Arizona’s face dropped a little as she spoke. “How did you know I was having nightmares?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I guess I just thought you don’t really wake up with a panic attack for no reason” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been hard” Arizona’s voice cracked and she began to cry again. Callie leant over and hugged her. “It’s just, i’ve not been here that long but I’m finding it so hard to fit in, I left my home, moved to a new place to still not fit in, I didn’t fit in at home, I don’t fit in here , I’m sure people at the hospital think I’m just some perky walking rainbow, but I have to be, I work with children all day, but inside, there is no rainbow, only rain” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callie wasn’t sure on how to respond, Arizona did seem extremely happy on the exterior. “Have you told anyone else how you feel? Because you don’t have to go through this alone”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother, I’ve told my brother” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He” Arizona paused and took a breath, “he’s not with us anymore, he died in the army, but I still talk to him, I just sound crazy I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not crazy, it’s completely normal to miss your brother” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've been thinking about him a lot since I got here, at home my dad never really gave us time in the day to overthink but now it’s all I seem to do, he made me feel safe always” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel safe here?” Callie asked, she could see the pain Arizona was feeling in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you could, stay… if you wanted to. I don't just mean another night, unless you want to go home, wherever you’re living at the moment”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m living out of a suitcase at a hotel, I haven’t gotten round to looking for a place yet, last night was the first night I’d had free in weeks, I’ve been drowning myself in work to try and forget, that’s when the nightmares started”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A hotel? That must be costing you a fortune, did you want to stay here? I know it might be a lot because we work together and we’re only just getting to know each other but the hospital is a big place and we will be working different shifts so really it’ll just be company at home when we are both here together you know because I-“ Callie stopped rambling when she noticed Arizona was just staring at her, a smile crack across her face “ what, what’s - what are looking at” she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arizona felt a flutter in her heart and for a moment was completely mesmerised by Callie, her tears had stopped and this was the safest she had felt for a long time. Callie looked at her confused, but Arizona moved closer to her and placed her lips on Callie's completely lost in the moment. To her surprise Callie didn’t pull away, she only leant in closer, and together they could feel everything through the passion being shared as they gripped each other’s hair. They opened their eyes and smiled as Arizona pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are we gonna talk about this now, or after we have gone and checked you out of the hotel” Callie said with a smile, Arizona laughed and got out of the bed. She looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the bedroom door. “You can shower and I’ll lend you something to wear,” Callie laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna see me naked already, wow” Arizona laughed as Callie’s jaw dropped, “I’m kidding, well I could be, I can be ready in 20 minutes is that’s okay with you, my hotel is only a few blocks from here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sure, the bathroom is through there, towels are in the 2nd cupboard , sweats okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that fine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arizona went into the bathroom and Callie heard the shower turn on, she was quite sure what had just happened but it felt great. She herself hadn’t felt right lately, Mark had gotten with Lexie and they didn’t hang out as much, George left her to be with Izzie but Izzie left him to be with Alex and Meredith was always running off to Derek at his every beacon call. Listening to Arizona talk about her loneliness made her realise she was also feeling the same way. She wanted to be there for Arizona but really she wanted someone to be there for her to and now, maybe she had someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————————————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so before we go into my apartment, I just need to say it’s a mess, I never expected visitors so you just sit on the bed and I’ll tidy my stuff and we can leave”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arizona said unlocking the door to her hotel room, her hair was still damp and she was in a black tracksuit Callie had leant her. She wasn’t wrong when she said it was a mess. There were clothes flowing out of the suitcase in the middle of the floor. Pizza boxes piled by the window, 4 half empty bottles of wine on the tv stand and 5th one on the nightstand. “Like I said, I never expected visitors,” she laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took ten minutes for her to get her things together, Callie watched as Arizona threw everything in the suitcase without bothering to fold anything and then laughed at her when she needed to sit on the case to be able to do it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arizona threw herself down on the bed out of breath, “wow, that was hard work”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even do it nicely” Callie laughed and laid down on the bed next to her, “this is an expensive hotel, I think you’re crazy paying out for so long” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had no choice”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you want to get out of here, we can talk back at you place”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s our place now, and I think we should stay here for a little bit, nice hotel, pretty lady who knows what could happen” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>